You don't have to be super to be a hero
by PsychopathicAngel2
Summary: Nathanael wanted to be Marinette's hero, however she already has one. That doesn't mean, however, someone else he knows doesn't need one. Rated M for reason, including abuse, kidnapping, attempted suicide, and bullying.
1. Poll (closed)

**HELP NEEDED!**

 **So for this story I wanted to focus on Nathanael (the cute tomato child), but I am torn on who to pair him with. So it's up to you guys! Here are the choices:**

 **Nathanael and Lila; Nathanael,Marinette, and Adrien; Nathanael and Sabrina, OR Nathanael and OC (of your choice).**

 **If you chose OC you can create one for me to use, only rules is they cannot have a miraculous, and they can't be a sibling to a character already made (They can be a cousin though).**

 **Some things to include for OC:**

 **Name and Gender (I can make do yaoi).**

 **Appearence: Hair color, Hair style and length, Eye color, glasses or no glasses, any tattoos-piercings-or significant marks, what kind of cloths they wear on a daily bases and nightwear.**

 **Personality: Includwhat kind of temper they have (quick or long), How they present themselves (Cocky, Shy, Confident, Mysterious, etc...), Or anything else you can think of.**

 **Extra: What are their thoughts process? Wha are their views on relationships? Do they have a dark past? What are their likes or dislikes? What kinds of foods do they like? Favorite subject? Athletic? Dreams? Sexual Orientation?**

 **Anything else you can think of include! For the OCs, you can submit them PM so it won't be spoiled in a review.**

 **I'll give it one week from today (March10th) till I count up the votes. So deadline is Friday March 17th.**

 **See you then~!**


	2. Chapter 1

So Lila won the poll by a long run, however, to Flower Fairy, I like your OC so if I still have our permission to use her, Id like to make a different story where she becomes a muse and rock for Nathanael. Cause you are right it would be funny to see her cheerful attitude counter Chloe's bullying XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathanael let out a curse as he took off down the street in a sprint. His alarm clock didn't go off and his parents left for work earlier than normal. He had 5 minutes to get to school, and he lived 10 minutes away. He couldn't help but be envious of the kids that got rides to school, at least they didn't have to rush.

He made it after 6 minutes and rushed to his classroom. When he got to the door he took deep breaths to calm his breathing before opening the door slowly. When he did he noticed the teacher has her back turned towards him, so he tried to sneak to his seat. Unfortunately, his shoe was untied so he ended up tripping. He threw his arms out to catch himself but missed the desk, so ended up on the floor.

"Nathanael Kurtzberg, if you are going to try to sneak in late at least have the decency to sneak quietly. Take your seat and begin taking notes. And NO DRAWING!" Said Madame Mendeleiev in an aggravated voice. He let out a sigh as he replied with a "Yes Ma'am" and sat in his seat as most of the class laughed at him. He took out his notebook and began taking notes, but his eye caught on to a girl in the second to front seat.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, A beautiful girl in most of his classes. She was brave and could stand up to Chloe for other students, including him. Also he was able to figure out another important detail about her. She was the one and only Ladybug. When he was akumatized, she saved him with the help of her partner, Chat Noir. He was grateful to Ladybug, but loved Marinette.

However his love was unrequited, for she had eyes only for Adrien. And of course, fate had to make him Chat Noir, the perfect match and partner to Ladybug. He was doomed from the start, even if Adrien is blind and doesn't notice her at all. He honestly wished they would just get together, so he can move on. The bell rang and he shook himself out of his thoughts and began gathering his things.

"Nathanael, stay after and see me please. And bring your notebook so I can check your notes," Said Madame Mendeleiev. The one teacher whom seems to have it out for him. He approached her desk and she held out her hand, which he gave her his notebook which had half the notes for today. "Nathanael, I know you are smart, so why don't you apply yourself to my class? There's no future for you in drawing comics, you need a high education to make it the real world. Now then, I am giving you detention, you can pick if you want lunch or afterschool, cause honestly I don't care either way, you won't be spending it with me."

"Ill take the lunch one," He said looking down. She sighed as she wrote out the slip and gave it to him. He took it and left towards his next class.

'How dare she say that!? I can make a future drawing, its possible. Lots of artists are living the high life! At least my parents support me' He thought as he recalled the conversation he had with them about it.

 _"You know Nath, whatever you decide to do, we will support you. If you want to draw, then go ahead and draw. Let me know if you need any supplies alright?" Said his mom as she rubbed his back._

 _"As long as you let me bring some to hang around my desk at work, I'm fine with it kiddo," Said his father as he ruffled his hair._

He truly was lucky to have parents like them. He probably wouldn't have been alive this long if not for them. He shook the thoughts away as he entered second period before the bell. At least this class was easy and not as stressful. Of course it had Chloe, so it wasn't entirely easy. Thankfully she was on Adrien so she left him alone. He sat down in his seat and looked up when a shadow was over his desk. He met the eyes of his friend, Juleka.

"Hey Nath, You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah alarm clock broke, and my parents left to go in early." He responded.

"I see," She said just as the teacher came in. She headed over towards her seat next to Rose.

Juleka and him became friends at the start of the school semester. Since they were both shy and quiet, they seemed to become friends immediately. Later on Rose became close with Juleka, so Rose was also a semi-friend of Nathanaels. Juleka is the one he talks to about everything, cause he knows she won't say anything to anyone, and he is the one she talks to about everything. Including her crush on Rose.

As class went on, there was a knock on the door. The principal walked in with Lila following him. This threw everyone off, because Lila was on vacation back in Italy and wasn't supposed to return for another week.

"Hello Madame, I just wanted to let you know Ms. Rossi was with me, and to excuse her from being late," Said the principal as Lila looked around the classroom.

Everyone who had an empty seat next to them immediately put their stuff up on it. Nathanael sighed before moving his stuff out of his seat and made eye contact to get her attention. When he did he motioned next to him and he saw her give a sigh of relief as she made her way back. She took the seat next to him and got her books and stuff out before whispering a "Thank you" to him.

 **Longish A/N: So not very exciting first chapter but it is an introductory chapter. Before this continues I want to point some make some stuff clear to limit any confusion in the future chapters.**

 **This will be from Nathanael's POV so all the epic fight scenes with Ladybug and Chat Noir won't be typed out unless he is present. Also this story will Verbal Domestic abuse, Bullying, suicide attempts, Kidnapping, and attempted rape in the future.**

 **Also a little Chloe bashing, because I don't like her personally :P DEAL WITH IT!**

 **OC's will be present as the bullies, since no one within the class would really bully someone, except Chloe (Cause that's her role in the show).**

 **Also no one else will have miraculous powers, Including Nathanael. This will stay towards that part of canon, unless season two says otherwise.**

 **Still interested? Then I hope you like the rest :)**

 **If any errors or confusing parts let me know as CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, not FLAMES!**


	3. Chapter 2

As class resumed, Nathanael noticed bits of paper being tossed to Lila whenever the teacher turned her back. Lila ignored them for the most part, but he could see her eye brow twitch with each piece of paper that hit her. Ivan, whom sat in front of them, tried to knock some away from her, but couldn't get them all.

It wasn't uncommon for past Akumatized victims to be bullied. The reason it happened always factored into it. For him, it was endless teasing about Marinette, and how even with superpowers he still couldn't get a girl. But hers was because she lied to be popular and Ladybug called her out on it. So now she was known as Liar Lila, the girl who got owned by Ladybug.

Although Marinette made up for it by apologizing, and then being nice to her as Marinette, it still hasn't made up for the damage done. Nathanael understands the feeling of wanting to fit in, so he understands why she did it, but he thinks she didn't go about it the best way. The bell rang dismissing the end of class.

"Thank gosh its lunch time, no more dealing with Liar Lila," Declared Chloe causing some students to laugh. "Seriously, so desperate for attention she would lie like that? And then get Akumatized on top of that? Hilarious!"

"Tch, pot call the kettle black much?" Muttered Nathanael.

"Hm, did you say something Mr. wannabe Leonardo DiCRAPio?" Said Chloe. Nathanael felt his anger rise farther at that. He was never much of a fighter, or a loud speaker, but he was a quiet guy. And everyone knows what happens when the quiet ones snap.

"I said, pot call the kettle black much? Since your brain seems to be small ill explain it to you. You are being a hypocrite. How many times have you lied about being "BFF's" with Ladybug, yet we all know you're not. Also, you get friends only because you threaten them with your family heritage. You're a whiny spoiled brat, and you need to stop talking so we all don't lose more brain cells listening to you!" He said loudly.

The class fell silent as Chloe stared with her mouth gaping. The they began to laugh.

"Wow Chloe got OWNED by Nathanael!" Shouted Kim threw tears of laughter, making everyone else laugh harder.

"You. Will. Pay. For. This!" Said Chloe as her eyes burned with tears of humiliation. She turned around and stormed out of the classroom.

"Thank you Nathanael," Said Lila. "But wont that bring her wrath upon you next?"

"Uh, Probably, but that was long overdue. Besides, there's nothing wrong with you that needs to be made fun of," He said looking down. When he looked up he saw her standing there with a huge smile on her face.

''Thank you so much Nathanael!" She said as she hugged him. He stiffened at that, and awkwardly put an arm around her and rubbed the back of neck. He wasn't very used to hugs. "Well I got to go to lunch, Ill see you around."

"Y-yeah see you," He said quietly as she skipped out of class.

"Wow Nath, you sure know how to cheer a girl up," Said Alya.

"That was really kind of you Nathanael," Said Marinette with a smile.

"U-Uh, Thank you both, but it was really nothing…. I-I just said what I thought that's all. No big deal…" He said blushing. They gave him a wave before leaving, and he let out a sigh as he headed towards his detention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bell rang ending the school day, and Nathanael let out a small sigh of relief. Since he stood up for her, all day she has been sitting by him and talking to him. He wasn't used to such normalcy, so he didn't know what to do. Thankfully she wasn't offended when he told her that, she instead understood. He did have to admit, it was nice having someone sit next to him, and talk to him frequently.

He made his way out the front school steps and turned to go walk home when he felt someone grab him and pull him around the side of the school.

"Hey there little emo boy, come with us nice and easy." Said a voice.

He felt panic rush through him as he saw three older kids standing there. 'S-Someone help me I-' His thoughts were interrupted when he thought of his drawings of him being a superhero. 'It's not possible… is it?' He thought. 'Well regardless, I'm not going to let these guys take me down easily!'

"The fucks up with this kid?" Asked one of them as Nathanael looked up at him with a glare. "I don't like the look he is giving me!" He shouted as he swung his fist at Nathanael.

Nathanael ducked down, causing the guys fist to hit the wall behind him. The guy grabbed his hand giving Nathanael the chance to duck under their arms. He turned and put his hands up, like he saw in Anime, and braced himself. The attackers laughed as they all lunged towards him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lila let out a sigh of relief as she exited the school. She stayed later to avoid the students, and avoid going home. She was tired of all the teasing she got. As Nathanael said early, it's not her fault! Everyone in the class has gotten Akumatized, and they aren't being bullied!

What's wrong with wanting to fit in any way!? It's not like she knew any other way to get affection and attention besides having the most exciting life. And that all stemmed form who she knew and who she didn't know . Was that so wrong of her? She didn't know anything else.

As she thought, she couldn't help but think of Nathanael. He was definitely a different kind of person she ever encountered. When she first transferred, she over looked him as a weird emo kid. After today though, she saw he was a kind, weird emo kid, with a backbone. Granted its small, very small, but there. She was so happy when he stood up for her.

She was interrupted by her thought when she heard a shout of pain. She looked over and saw a group of high scholars running out of a side ally, looking pretty roughed up.

"Emo freak is fucking nuts," She heard one of them say to the other.

Curious, she stepped into the ally and gasped when she saw Nathanael laying on the ground, clutching his hand in pain. He had a bruise on his face, and a swollen nose, but his right wrist was completely swollen and turning purple. he looked up at her with tears falling from his eyes as she ran forward and slid down next to him.

"Where all are you hurt?" She said as she gathered him in her arms.

"My wrist really hurts, and so does my face. My sides hurt a little bit as well." He said through his tears.

"It's okay, I'll call someone for help!"

"My father… password 1443, speed dial 2. M-My wrist hurts," He whimpered out. She grabbed his phone and followed his instructions. After she spook to whom must have been his father, they only had to wait 5 minutes before a white car pulled up. A man with red hair like Nathanaels ran towards where they were at.

"Nath! Hanging in there?" He asked as he knelt down besides them.

"Dad, My wrist hurts really bad. I-I think its broken," he said.

"It's okay son, we will get you to the hospital. Can you help me with him?" He said asked Lila.

"Y-Yes sir!" She said. Together they made their way to the hospital.

 **A/N So there is the next chapter. Lil meets Nathanaels father for the first time! I debated having Nathanael have a broken home, but decided to erase that, cause Lila will need a warm caring family to become a part of.**

 **Let me know what you think in a review, and see you next time~!**


	4. Chapter 3

Lila left the hospital once Nathanael got in a room, avoiding talking to anyone. It was all her fault after all, because of her, he got hurt. The way his wrist looked was bad as well, and it's his right. She saw him write all day with it, so no doubt it's his dominate hand. What if he can't draw anymore? He would hate her forever! The one person who tried to be there, got hurt, it would be no surprise if he hated her!

She entered her house in a state of depression, only to see her mother standing with her arms crossed. She froze in surprise, surely expecting her mother to be asleep.

''Where were you?" Asked her mother.

"A classmate needed to go to the hospital," She said.

"Really? Out of all that could have happened, that is what you chose to do!? IF YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK CURFEW, DO IT FOR A REASON THAT WOULD MAKE ME PROUD!" She yelled.

"HELPING A CLASSMATE IN NEED IS SOMETHING TO BE PROUD OF!" Shouted Lila back.

''DON'T TALK BACK TO ME! YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A DISAPOINTMENT! All my friends back in Italy had such wonderful children, whom all had good lives, with lots of well-known people as friends, yet I got stuck with you. Where did I go wrong? Why couldn't you be a better daughter?"

"You should have been a better mother," Muttered Lila.

"Enough, go to your room! And don't make a single sound! I should have cut you out when I realized I was pregnant!" Said her mother.

Lila grimaced as she headed upstairs to her room where she plopped down on her bed. She let out a quiet sniffle as tears began gathering in her eyes. The feeling of worthlessness bubbling up inside of her. She cried herself to sleep that night, full of guilt and worthlessness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lila arrived at school 30 minutes early to escape her mother, and the other students. For the most part she was successful, except Chloe. Chloe was standing with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Hey Lila, so heard about what happened to Nathanael, such a shame right? I mean he had such talent…" She said. She must have seen the question on Lila's face cause she continued. "What you didn't hear? His wrist was broken, and they had to do surgery. He won't be able to draw for at least 2 months, and it's all your fault!" She turned away laughing.

Lila stood there as her emotions rushed forward, tears gathering at her eyes. This was it, the tip of the iceberg. She walked into the school and went up to the roof with silent tears running down her face. She easily picked the lock, and entered out on the roof. She approached the edge and looked down at the group of students entering the school.

She smiled when one of them pointed up and yelled something. Won't her mother be proud of her? To go out in front of a crowd? Wont her reputation just skyrocket? She could see the headlines now, **_'Mother and students drive girl to suicide'_** It's perfect. She walked to the very edge and extended her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took only an hour for Nathanael to be cleared form the ER. When he did he was happy his wrist had only a bad bruise on it. If Nathanael hadn't moved when the guy swung the pipe down, it would have fractured it. He was proud of how well he was able to hold his ground.

He successfully gave one a broken nose, the second one, he popped his knee out of socket when he was knocked down, and finally the last one her spit in his eye, which resulted in the pipe almost crushing his wrist. Weirdly, they didn't expect him to scream like he did, so it scared them into running away.

His wrist should be usable in 3 days, and his nose should swell down in 2 if he ices it. His dad was worried, but proud of him when he told him what happened.

"So my boy not only stood up for a fellow classmate, he went down fighting till the very end! Wear those injuries with pride!" he told had told him.

His mom had been more concerned and was worried about him going back to school. Ultimately Nathanael decided not to let them see that he wouldn't be knocked down easily. When he did arrive he saw everyone looking up and pointing. He looked up and gasped when he saw Lila standing on the roof with silent tears falling from her eyes and a blank look in her eyes.

Without thinking about it he ran inside and made it to the roof just as she was about to take the final step, he called out to her.

"Lila!" He shouted. She stopped and turned, her eyes holding surprised. "Lila wait, why are you doing this?"

"W-What are you doing here? I-I-I thought you had to get surgery," She said.

"What? No, Lila I'm fine! All I got is a bruised wrist and a swollen nose."

"Still without your wrist you can't draw. I-It's all my fault. I-I'm always just a bother, no matter how hard I try, no one will every accept me, nor care for me! I-I'm nothing but a disappointment in my mother's eyes, I-I-I shouldn't have ever been born! I'm so tired of this. I hate myself so much!" She cried.

"That's not true at all! Lila, I am ambidextrous, I can draw with my left just as good as my right. Also don't blame yourself for what happened to me, cause I don't blame you at all. If I got a chance to change it, I wouldn't! I knew what I was signing myself up for when I defended you! Step away from the edge, and come towards me Lila, I'm here for you."

"W-W-Why?"

"I want to know more about you Lila. I want to know the true you, not the fake you. Not the you your mother wants, nor the you that society wants. Let me be here for you."

She let out a sob as she stepped towards him with her hand extended, everything going good until a gust of wind knocked her off balance, causing her to fall. She looked him in the eyes, with complete terror as she reached for him to save her. He jumped forward and grabbed her hand with his left hand and hung onto the edge with his bad hand. He let out a hiss of pain as his wrist throbbed.

"H-Hold on Lila, I promise I won't let you go," he said as he looked over and saw Ladybug coming towards them.

He felt his wrist pop and his hand slipped. Lila let out a scream as they fell, with Nathanael holding her tightly. Ladybug swung by and grabbed them from midair, and they all three landed on the nearby roof. Lila held onto Nathanael with her eyes screwed close and whimpering.

"It's okay Lila, we survived, we're safe," He whispered as he held her. He looked up and nodded as a thanks to Ladybug, and she took the chance to leave as to not upset Lila anymore. "I'm here Lila, It'll be okay."

"She looked up in his eyes as he said that.

"I promise."

 **A/N Whew, close call there. Hope you guys enjoyed, leave a review and I'll see you next time :D**


	5. Chapter 4

The rest of that day was hectic to say the least. The police were called and after they checked Lila, they deemed her not suicidal, mainly cause she never self harmed or even thought of suicide till today. After all was said and done, her and Nathanael were given the day off from school. Lila begged him not to take her home, so he took her to his place instead.

His parents were happy to meet her, and told her they didn't blame her for what happened to Nathanael either. They welcomed her to their place and gave her some food since she didn't eat any breakfast before she left her house. Afterwards they sat in the living room while his parents left to go to work. They decided to play the question game, and Nathanael began to learn more about her.

Her favorite color was red, and she adored dogs. She likes spicy foods, and didn't really like sweets much. She liked pop music and was taught how to dance when she was young by her old friends older brother. Although originally she said she was taught by some famous dancer, but after she looked him in the eyes she corrected herself. Seems she couldn't find it in her to maintain a lie for long around him, and him only. She also has a half-brother whom is residing in Italy, and she showed him a picture of them together.

She also found out stuff about him, like his favorite color is purple. He prefers cats and likes both sweet and spicy foods. He grew up in Paris all his life, and he liked Kpop, and alternative rock. He was also an Otaku, and upon further questioning he showed her some of his manga. She found she liked it and he let her bower some shorter series before introducing her to longer ones. He can't dance to save his life, but he always wanted to learn.

From there they began to ask more serious deep questions.

"Where was your favorite place to go when you were growing up? Not including your bedroom," Asked Lila, smirking teasingly at the last part.

"Ha-ha, I'm not a complete recluse you know. My favorite place was probably the Art museum a couple blocks over. Its where I first got inspired to draw, and the admission was cheap so I could go a lot. It was a good quiet place to think. What about you?" He responded.

"Well I guess it would be the park down the street from me. My bedroom was on the first floor so I could sneak out and go there whenever my mom acted up. There was a tunnel that was rainbow, and when the light hit it, it looked like the walls would glow. I pretended I was in a rainbow, silly I know."

"What do you mean by your mom acting up? I-If I may ask of course!"

"…You know how I told you I was a disappointment to her? I wasn't lying, or overreacting. Her friends were all happily married and rich, and she was divorced and not wealthy. So she tried making it up by making us look like a prestigious family whom know everyone in the famous world. As a kid I often tarnished that image by being honest, but that made her mad.

She never really physically hit me or anything, but she would verbally. I would sometimes go two or three days without food. Then I got the hang of it and improved my mother's status within the community. Of course my mother was called out and she took me and fled in shame.

Here though, she wanted to make it different, so she bragged about knowing people, and I did the same. And we all saw how that ended up. So now I am a disappointment to her. Last night she even told me, "I should have cut you out when I found out I was pregnant"… What kind of mother would say that to her child?" She cried the last part. Nathanael wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I'm glad she didn't cut you out," He whispered in her hair. ''She is the mistake, not you."

A small smile came to her face as she hugged him back.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better," She said with a shaky voice, causing him to smile. She looked at the time and saw it was 4:30. "I better go…"

"Aw that's too bad, I was just about to make some diner," Said his mom appearing from nowhere.

"M-mom! How long were you there for?" Asked Nathanael as him and Lila pulled away from each other.

"Eh only 4 minutes ago, well you have my sons number. If you need anything we are here for you dear, our door is always open for you," She said as she gave her a smile.

"A-ah okay, thank you ma'am," She responded.

"Please call me Alice," She said.

''Okay… Mrs. Alice," She said as she stood up and grabbed her bag. She put on her shoes and left with a big smile on her face.

"so she is surely cute you know," Said his mom.

"Mooom!" Said Nathanael as he grabbed his bag and went up to his room, his moms laughter trailing behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Nathanael texted Lila before school.

 **'Hey, want to walk to school with me?'**

 **'Sure, Im heading towards your house now.'**

It turned out Lila lived right down the street from Nathanael, so within 10 minutes he heard a knock on the door. He answered it and saw she was fidgeting in place, no doubt nervous after yesterdays episode. He gave her a reassuring smile as he grabbed his bag and together they made their way to school.

They walked in a comfortable silence till they reached the corner of the school. Lila stopped and peaked around the corner before stepping backwards.

"N-Nathanael, I don't think I can," She mumbled.

"It'll be alright, most everyone is understanding. And if anyone does say anything, I can guarantee that you have people whom will defend you." He said as he extended his good hand for her to hold.

She grunted in reply as she reached and accepted his hand. She felt herself blush but fought it away, thankfully Nathanael not noticing. She kept her head down as she let Nathanael guide her towards the front doors and inside. She looked up when he stopped suddenly and she felt his hand tense.

Chloe was standing there, alone, and with her arms crossed.

"What do you want?" Snarled Nathanael.

"Nice black eye there Dicrapio, and oh calm down, I just want to talk to Lila," She said.

"What to tease her more? Or maybe try to guilt trip her again? Not happening!" He said.

"Shut up! I wanted to apologize!" She said.

"What?" Said both Nathanael and Lila.

"Look I'm sorry alright, I didn't want you to kill yourself! Now get out of my way, I have my Adrien to greet," She said as she stalked past them both, leaving them both gaping.

"Did Chloe just… apologize?" Asked Nathanael.

"The world is ending…" Said Lila causing Nathanael to chuckle.

"Well, let's go to class then," Said Nathanael as he gave her hand one more squeeze, not noticing her blush. They resumed their direction, not noticing the person whom was watching the interaction with a slightly amused smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They entered the classroom to an unusual sight. Marinette and Adrien were standing next to each other looking between two girls with Nino over by them. The two girls were Alya and a girl Lila hasn't met before, whom appeared to be arguing.

She had dark, almost black, curly long hair that had red highlights and was tied into a low ponytail with a red ribbon. Her eyes were a light brown, and she had what looked like a birthmark on her collar bone. Her skin was a dark tone, and had a raven tribal type necklace. She had on black skinny jeans, and a red hoodie, with red and black converse shoes. In addition to the necklace, she had gold loop earrings, and two bracelets.

"Whoa she's back," Said Nathanael.

"Who is she?" Asked Lila.

"Chat Noirs number one fan, Raven Honeycott. She enrolled in the beginning of the year from being homeschooled. She's from New York City originally, and she was out of school due to a medical absence, got some kind of flu. Her and Alya are always getting into arguments about Ladybug and Chat Noir, it's kind of legendary. She has a blog dedicated to Chat and everything. She's really quiet, and hangs out with Rose and Juleka most of the time." Explained Nathanael.

"Um guys? Can't we all agree that they are both equally awesome?" Suggested Marinette as she stepped in between them.

"B-Buh-But-" Said Alya.

"Come on babe," Said Nino putting his arm around Alya's shoulders and pulling her to her seat. Raven puffed her cheeks up before turning around and seeing Lila.

"Hm?" she said.

"Raven, this is Lila Rossi, I told you about her last time we texted," Said Rose.

"Oh, Hello, it's nice to meet you," She said, her voice quieter than when she was arguing.

"Likewise," Said Lila as the teacher came in and called the class to order. They all took their seats, with Raven sitting by Juleka and Rose.

'She seems interesting…' Thought Lila.

 **So shout out to Random Reviewer for the awesome OC Raven! Instead of being a bully, she will be a helpful girl who roots for Nathanael and Lila to end up together. This will probably be the only OC I will include in this story, HOWEVER, if you want, I can type a one-shot(Or two-shot) Featuring your OC and anyone you want them to be paired with, and I will publish it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, review and I will see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

By the time lunch time came around, Nathanael had made Lila his new subject for drawing. She was flattered and made sure to pose differently whenever he finished one. It was subtle movements so she wouldn't get him in trouble but it was enough that he noticed what she was doing. Nathanael brought Lila over to sit with him, Rose, Juleka, and Raven, outside in the park.

"So when did you two start dating?" Asked Raven looking in between Nathanael and Lila. Nathanael choked on his food, while Lila almost spit her drink out.

"W-W-What? Raven! We are just friends!" Stuttered Nathanael with a bright red face.

"Y-Yeah, we never even talked before 2 days ago," Said Lila looking down with a slight blush on her face.

"Shame, you would be a cute couple you know," She said, "And not the only one among us either." She quickly glanced at Juleka and Rose. 'In fact, seems this whole class has potential…' She thought. Just then Alya walked over to them with Marinette behind her.

"Hey guys, so, got any plans for tonight? If not you guys should come to a party my mom is throwing at Chloe's hotel. It's her 4th year working there so they are all celebrating. Her and a bunch of adults will be in one room, but she said I could invite my friends to have a separate get-together. You all should come. It'll be semi formal, so wear something nice, but not ballroom or suit and tie." She said.

"Sure, I have no plans," Said Rose.

"As long as you don't mind," Said Juleka.

"Sounds good," Said Lila.

"…Um I don't know," Said Nathanael.

"Come on Nathanael, It'll be fun! Please?" Replied Lila.

"I guess so, if it's alright," He said.

"Hm… I'll have to ask my parents," Said Raven as she finished her lunch and pulled out her sketchbook.

Alya nodded in satisfaction and left with Marinette waving goodbye to them. The rest of the lunch was spent with mindless chatter as Raven drew different things she saw. When lunch was over they packed up and went to head back but Lila reached out and stopped Raven.

"Can I talk to you really quick?" She asked. "We will catch up with you guys." she said to Nathanael and them. They went ahead while Raven and Lila stayed.

"What's up?" Asked Raven.

"Did you mean what you said earlier? About me and Nathanael being a good couple?" She asked.

"So you DO like him huh? Why?" She asked.

"…He's really… kind. I'm not a good person, at all. I'm a liar, and can be very cunning. Yet Nathanael accepts that. He was there for me when I needed someone, and he hasn't left my side since. His parents are very welcoming, even though it's my fault he got beat up.

He stood up for me to Chloe and she got a bunch of high scholars to jump him. But he doesn't blame me, at all! I've never met someone so understanding and kind. Even though he is always quiet, he is very brave." She said looking down at her hands with a blush on her face. "I know I don't deserve him, and I'm being selfish, but I can't help it."

"Hm I see. Okay, I'll help you out, but if you break his heart, you will regret it. Besides, he really needs a girlfriend, and I'm starting to like you." She said with a smile. Lila smiled back and they went back to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Nathanael was going through his room trying to find something to wear. He already changed cloths 3 times. He was nervous, cause he's never been to a party before, never been invited. He was probably only invited because he was sitting there when they invited Rose and Raven. Still, he would take what he could.

As he was searching for something to wear, he came across an old drawing that made him stop. It was of Marinette the first day he fell for her. That drawing was of her sitting in class, but he changed it up a bit. It looked like she was sitting on a pile of flowers, and she had a long, pink, strapless dress on with a red sash around her waist.

He was confused these past 2 days. When he thought of Marinette, his heart didn't race as much. Maybe he was no longer in love with her? That sounded right to him, now it was just a crush. But what made him start feelings like this?

An image of a smiling Lila flashed through his mind and he felt his face heat up slightly. Could he know be crushing on Lila? Is it even normal to think like this of friends? He's never had a best friend before, and Lila was working her way up there, but could she be going higher.

He shook the thoughts away and settled on wearing some black slacks and a light purple button-up shirt, but left the top 2 buttons un-buttoned. Thankfully the swelling on his face went down, and now he only had a light bruise. His wrist was still wrapped but it didn't hurt as bad. He grabbed his wallet and phone along with a charger, and walked towards the door. He left a note for his parents and put his shoes on and headed out towards the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Nathanael arrived and saw Marinette and Alya by the doors, and they waved and approached him. Alya was wearing Black slacks, and a white button up shirt, with a red and black spotted belt going around her waist. Marinette was wearing a pink blouse, that had bare shoulders, and black capri's.

"Hey Nathanael, glad you could come!" Said Alya. "The party is in that room, you're the third to last one to arrive!"

"Thank you," He said as he made his way into the room.

When he did he saw almost everyone from school was there. The room was one of the ballrooms, and was set up like a prom type of thing. The tables had white table cloths on them, and centerpieces. There was a huge catering table, and some music was playing softly. He looked around and smiled when he saw Lila and Rose talking by the catering table.

Lila had on a red, low cut blouse, with black dress capri's and a white belt that was looped sideways. On top of it she had a light black jacket and her hair was up in a bun, with her sides still in bands. She looked very stunning, and cute. He approached them and Lila smiled when she saw him. She was wearing some eye-liner and lip gloss and some blush on her face.

"Wow, you clean up nicely," She said with a chuckle.

"Y-Yeah you look really great Lila," He stuttered out. Lila giggled with a slight blush on her face.

"Okay everyone! So now that the last guest ahs arrived, we can begin the party! Help yourselves to the food and drinks, and have fun!" Said Alya as everyone cheered.

Nino walked over and began to play some of his mix tapes as everyone mingled with one another. Nathanael, Lila, Rose and Juleka all got a table, and they were later joined by Raven, whom arrived last.

''Sorry, I couldn't decide what to wear," She said.

She showed up in a red crop top, with her necklace on, and a red knee length skirt. Seems her and Rose were the only two to wear skirts. Rose had on a hot pink Flowy blouse, that was off one shoulder, and a knee length pink skirt with a small 1 inch slit in the bottom. Juleka wore a similar blouse, but hers was purple and had black slacks on.

"Alright everyone, lets kick this music up some, let's get everyone on their feet to dance! If you have any request of good songs that can get people moving, I am open to suggestions!" Said Nino after some time has passed.

Several kids approached him and he began scrolling threw his laptop, making a playlist of all the songs. First song that began was the 'Happy' By Pharell Williams. Rose Lila and Raven went to dance while Nathanael stood back with Juleka. Nathanael noticed Alya was walking around getting people up to dance, so he pointed her out to Juleka, before dipping out to the restroom.

He was not much for dancing, never really tried to. Hopefully, when he comes out everyone would be to focused on dancing. He hoped Juleka made it to safety as well. After a couple of minutes he deemed it safe to come out, and he snuck back in the room. His eyes surfed the crowd and saw everyone was indeed dancing.

Even Max and Juleka were dancing. He felt eyes on him and gulped as he felt a hand on his arm. He turned and saw Raven standing there with a smirk.

"Come on buddy, time to dance. Your girls are already out there," He said dragging him.

'N-No please, I can't dance! Don't make me," He begged.

"Take a look around you, no one is dancing seriously!" Said Raven. She was right, seeing how everyone was either dancing off beat, or just plan out being silly. "Besides ask Lila to teach you." She said before pushing him to where they were gathered.

"Hey there you are, lets dance!" said Lila as she took his hands.

"U-Uh how?" He asked.

"Do what I do the best you can alright?" She said as she began to dance easy dances. He copied her and found it to indeed be easier than he thought it was. "There you go, you got it!" She cheered.

He felt a smile reach his face as he laughed and became more confident. The song changed to a different hip hop song and a dance circle began to form. Lila gave him a wink before she pushed through to the center. He watched as she began to dance, and smiled when he remembered she mentioned she had lessons. other kids stepped inside, each portraying impressive moves. Others not so much.

He watched as Kim did the running man, but added a bit of sliding side to side as well. Max did a good attempt at the robot. Alix totally rocked the waving motions perfectly. Ivan was pushed in and did the head-bob ending it with a shrug. and Mylene did the cabbage patch. Rose got in and did the C-walk, and then Juleka was pushed in.

She looked nervous but did the batusi which gained some chuckles. Next was Adrien, and did the chicken dance, which gained a lot of laugh. Raven was next and she took it to another level. She did a hip bounce which led into a low chain and then ended in the heel-toe toprock, gaining cheers and whistles. Lastly Marinette was thrown in and she did the bookaki.

As other classmates danced he asked Lila how everyone is so good at dancing.

"Feel the beat of the music and dance accordingly. You have to be relaxed and let the music guide you, just let go. Now get in there man, you haven't dance yet!" She said as she shoved him inside the circle. He nodded as he took a deep breath and began dancing. He ended up doing a criss-cross toprock and the song ended with him doing a dab, which got everyone to scream and cheer.

"Wow, Nath, that was awesome!" Said Marinette causing him to flush.

''Thank you, Lila gave me some advice and a short lesson," He said as the music began shifting to slower songs. "Looks like Adrien is scared of slow songs, you should go save him." He said. She looked over and sure enough a bunch of girls were staring t him and he was looking frantically for salvation. "He won't say no to you, now go." He said.

She nodded with a blush as she went to go ask him and Nathanael gave a sad smile as he turned his back to them. Four days ago, this would have killed him, however, now it's only a light throb. The party was interrupted when the music cut off suddenly.

"Sorry to cut the party short but the music is too loud, you guys can play it quietly, but be considerate of the other guests next door," Said the mayor whom interrupted the party. With only a couple of grumbles as a reply, but they mostly complied.

 **Adults ruin the fun DX (Ignore the fact that I am technically an adult).**

 **So this chapter was fun to write :D If you didn't know any of those dance moves, I suggest looking up on YouTube '100 Epic dance moves' by AdrianVanOyen. He is truly an awesome dancer, and if not for him I would have been lost. I know the moves, but not what they are called, and I can't describe them very well.**

 **WHEN IN DOUBT YOUTUBE IT! XD**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed and I will see you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

Nathanael looked around the party and saw there were only a handful of people left. Ivan, Mylene, Rose, Juleka, Max, Kim, Alix, Nino, Alya, Adrien, Lila, Raven, and 5 other students were left.

"Alright guys, let's play some card games yeah?" Said Nino. Everyone agreed and they pushed 3 square tables together, and Nino brought out some cards.

"Let's have a poker tournament! Top three winners in each group go to the finals." He said as he looked at everyone in the eyes with an evil glint in them. "Strip poker for the final match."

Most everyone nodded, accepting the challenge, others decided to just do Go Fish or something else. In the end there were 2 separate matches going on, each having 6 members to start out at. Nino, Alya, Marinette, Max, Lila, and Kim were in one game. The other group was Nathanael, Rose, Raven, Alix, A student Nathanael didn't know well, and Adrien.

The first game, the winners ended up being Marinette, Kim, and Lila, even though Alya claimed he cheated. The second game was Nathanael, Alix, and Adrien. Alix and Kim decided to bet against each other, the loser having to do what the winner says for the rest of the night. Everyone gathered round to watch the final match eagerly.

"So rules, everyone take off your shoes, socks, and belts now. That way you can't use those as your piece of clothing. Jewelry and other accessories don't count either, only shirts, jackets, pants, and under cloths count," Said Nino. "Secondly, I'll deal out three cards straight away to shorten the game, and you say 'Pass' or 'hit me'. Form there I will add two more cards one at a time, and if you decide to bet then say 'I'm in' or 'I'm out'. Third, so the game goes faster, if you don't win the hand, and you bet, you take off an article of clothing. Finally, the most important rule, have fun!" He finished as he sat down as the dealer.

He shuffled the cards and dealt out three cards to everyone. Nathanael looked at his hand and saw he had 2 Aces and a King. A very good start, but not perfect. He looked around and saw Kim's eyebrow twitch, meaning he must have had some bad cards. Lila's lips rose an inch, but he knew she could bluff easily. Alix and Marinette stayed straight faced, and Adrien smiled brightly. Everyone then told Nino to hit them, so he passed out one more card.

Nathanael picked it up and saw it was another King, meaning he now had a 'two pair' hand. One more of one of them and he could have a Full house. He felt his face lift, but he schooled his features.

"Pass," Sighed Kim.

"Same," Said Alix.

The other four said to hit them. Nino raised his eyebrow and passed out one more card, and Nathanael saw Lila and Adrien smile widely. 'Not good, but are they bluffing?' He thought. He looked over and saw Marinette look in between them worriedly.

"Pass," She whispered.

"Bet," Said Lila and Adrien confidently. Nathanael looked at his hand and saw he got another King and smiled.

''Bet," He said.

On the count of two they all laid down their cards. He was right about Adrien bluffing, but Lila had a straight, with the cards 4 through 8 in different suits. Everyone chuckled as Adrien shrugged off his blazer jacket he had on. Lila glared at Nathanael as she took off her jacket. Alix and Kim had nothing either, so it was a good thing they passed. Nathanael let out a breath of relief as Nino began dealing new cards.

The next couple rounds went by quickly, and by the fourth round Nathanael had to take off his jacket, and his button up shirt, leaving him in an undershirt and his pants. Kim had lost his pants, Jacket, and shirt so he was in his undershirt and boxers. Alix still had a tank top on, and a pair of undershorts. Lila had on a tank top and a pair of undershorts on. Adrien was same as Nathanael, and Marinette also was still in a tank top and her pants.

"So Nathanael is two loses away from losing the game, Kim has one, Alix has three, Adrien has two, Lila is three away, and Marinette three. The girls are in the lead, and Kim, looks like you're about to lose." Said Nino.

"Let's bet it all then," Said Alix looking at Kim. "The others don't have to, but we do. I bet two articles of clothing this round, and neither of us can pass. This only applies if you beat me, deal or are you scared fate will help me win?"

"Bring it on!" He said as he shook her hand.

"If anyone else wants to bet it all, we can wait till everyone has their five cards." Said Nino as he dealt more cards out.

Nathanael looked down and saw he had an 8, 7, and 6 in spades. So far a good set up for a straight flush, but if not the best he would get is a three of a kind, or a normal flush. He decided to go for it and saw everyone else did the same. He was dealt a second card and saw it was a 9 of spades. He took a breath as he decided to go for it.

Everyone else did to apparently. He looked over and saw Kim looked nervous, along with Marinette. Adrien was smiling, but his brows were furrowed, meaning he was bluffing. Lila however had a small smirk on her face, which was confusing, cause he couldn't read her at all.

"All in," said Lila with a smirk. Kim and Marinette gulped, and Adrien began to sweat slightly. Nathanael on the other hand, saw her brows twitch upwards as a sign of nervousness. He also saw her foot taping as well. 'She's bluffing isn't she?' He thought. 'Besides, the only other hand to beat me would be a royal flush, and the odds of that is next to none. Should I bet it all? Alix looks cocky as well, but I don't know… I'll play it safe and not.

"Anyone passing?" Everyone looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Bet" They all said.

Everyone threw down there cards and everyone leaned forward to look. Adrien had a pair of Kings, Marinette a pair of eights, Kim had a three of a kind sevens, Alix had only an ace, Nathanael had a straight flush of spades 5-9, and lastly Lila had a royal flush. Silence before Alix let out a loud curse, while Lila cheered.

Marinette blushed as she stood up and undid the buttons of her pants. Adrien let out a groan as he took off his undershirt, leaving him in only his pants. Kim and Alix stripped down to their underwear, with Alix trying to cover herself. Nathanael gulped as he debated which one he wanted to take off. He decided to go with his undershirt, not wanting to be left in his underwear.

He looked over and saw Lila checking out his body, but she looked away with a blush on her face. He blushed as well as he tried to cover his chest. He felt self conscious compared to Adrien and Kim. Where Adrien had a 6 pack form being a superhero, and Kim had an 8 pack, Nathanael only had a small two pack, that only showed when he flexed his stomach. He also didn't have the pecks neither of them had. Everyone whistled as a spotlight shown on everyone, showing the results of who lost.

The party was interrupted by a scream, and everyone looked around, all thinking the same thing.

An akuma attack.

"How dare she get this party in her honor when I worked here for 5 years!?" Exclaimed the enraged Akuma. It was a waitress whom worked for a long time and never got recognized like Alya's mother did.

"Everyone, go find a room and hide in it!" Shouted Marinette.

Everyone obeyed, and Raven grabbed both Nathanael and Lila and shoved them into a closet, before taking out her phone to go record. As she did, Lila stumbled and fell onto his bare chest, one hand on his chest, the other on his ribs. Her face heated up immediately.

Likewise, when he went to catch her, his hands landed on her hips, where her tank-top rose up, his hands feeling bare skin.

"U-U-Uh Im sorry!" Said Lila as she tried to pull away but couldn't due to the size of the closet. 'DAMNIT RAVEN THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT BY ASKING FOR HELP!' She shouted in her head.

"I-Its okay, not your fault we played strip poker before being thrown into a closet," Stuttered out Nathanael as he removed his hands from her hips and put them at his sides.

"Reminds me of another party game I've read in manga's," Said Nathanael, trying to keep it from getting awkward.

"Hm?" Replied Lila.

"It's called seven minutes in heaven, you've probably played it?" He said.

"Yeah I have, back in Italy when my neighbor invited me to a party. It was horrible, I was stuck in a closet with a creep. I ended up kicking him in the balls," She said, in which Nathanael laugh.

"I've never actually played it before. this is my first party I ever went to," Lila looked up at him in surprise. "I only ever really had one friend, but it didn't end well. He betrayed me horribly, so since then I cut myself away from other people. I-I've never even had my first kiss yet," he finished looking away.

Lila stared at him in surprise. She knew he was anti-social, but to have no prior social experience!? Suddenly everything about his behavior makes sense. His compassion, and kindness. His sensitivity, and even his adorable awkwardness. She felt her feelings for him grow.

"Well do you want to have your first kiss?" He looked down at her with a blush and she immediately backtracked. "I-I mean you don't have to! After all your first kiss should be with someone you trust and care about! It should be special!"

"Okay," He said quietly.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean you are important to me Lila," He said with a shy smile.

She gave a smile of her own and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gulped and instinctively put his hands around her waist. Both their eyes closed slowly as they faces got closer. He tilted his head and let out a shaky breath as their lips were now centimeters apart.

Finally there lips met, and it was wonderful. They warmth that flowed through their bodies was quick and pleasant, and their lips fit together perfectly. Lila moved her hands up his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. They parted for a quick breath, before reconnecting their lips again.

He traced her hips with his fingers, and she let out a sigh of happiness. Gently she licked the bottom of his lips, and he parted them, allowing her to take the lead since he was inexperienced. Their tongues met and he let out a groan as his instinct kicked in and he pushed her against the wall. She moaned in his mouth and let her hands roam around his chest.

Finally they broke apart and looked at each other with bright faces and happy smiles. He gave her one last soft peck before looking at the time on his phone.

"It's been a while, think they finished?" He asked.

"Let's go check," Said Lila opening the door. when they did they heard talking; They went back to the main room and saw everyone was gathered again.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? CHAT TOTALLY HAD IT HANDLED PERFECTLY! LOOK, HE EVEN GOT THE ITEM AGAIN!" Shouted Raven.

"THAT MAY BE BUT ITS THANKS TO LADYBUGS PLAN THAT IT WORKED!" Retaliated Alya.

Nathanael held back a laugh when he saw Marinette's and Adrien's faces. They looked so done with this argument, must have been a hard Akuma for them. He then noticed They both had their cloths back on, so he put his back on as well.

"Hey guys, So the party seems to be finished, we should all head out for the night," Said Nino. Everyone agreed and said their goodbyes and began to part ways, after putting their cloths back on. As they did Raven approached Nathanael and Lila, whom were blushing lightly.

'Well they look like they had fun,' thought Raven. "So it's pretty late, you going to walk her home Nath?" She asked. He looked at Lila with a smile and nodded. She returned the smile and together they walked off holding hands, much to everyone's surprise and joy.

'Mission success!' Thought Raven.

 **D'aw! . I thought of making someone completely ruin the moment, but figured, there both half naked in a closet, might as well add some spice ;) Next couple of chapter will have shit hit the fan.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time~!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The night was quiet as they walked towards her home hand in hand. Both had similar thoughts in their heads. Where did they stand in each other's lives? What were they? And more importantly, how did this happen?

Lila and Nathanael, two people whom grew up with different circumstances, different personalities, and even different taste's! Yet Neither could deny that the past three days have been the best that they had in a while. Both knew they cared for each other.

With Nathanael's help, Lila was beginning to embrace her true self, not who her mother wanted, or who society wanted, but someone she wanted to be. He was her rock, her savior, her hero. He isn't her first boyfriend, but he is the first person she felt like this with. The warmth that flows through her whenever they touched, how secure she felt whenever he was there. How confident she felt when she saw him draw her so beautifully.

For Nathanael, he never had someone actively reach out to pull him into the world. Him and Juleka were friends but they never hung out outside of school, or anything. Lila however, wanted to be with him. She pulled him from his lonely world of drawing, and has taught him many things. She taught him the beginnings of how to dance, how to be confident in himself. And more importantly, she taught him how to truly and utterly care about someone.

It was just the beginning, yet they both came so far in so little time. They reached her front door and Lila turned to look at Nathanael.

"I'm glad I was able to talk you into coming tonight, it was fun," She said.

"Yeah it was, even the akuma attack made it better," He said with a smile.

"So… are we officially dating?" She asked.

"I-If you want to be, I-I have no objections to that," He said with a blush. Lila giggle as she leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You're so adorable Nath, I'll see you at school tomorrow kay?" She said with a wave. Nathanael waved back before walking towards his house, feeling happier than he had ever been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next couple of days were… weird. The whole school learned of their relationship, not that they hid it much. Lila was a physical contact type person, so she was always either holding his hand or cuddled up to him at lunch.

He didn't mind it at all, cause he found out he liked physical contact as well. Their relationship caused many different reactions, and Nathanael didn't know how to handle the spotlight at all. Lila ignored it most of the time, not bothered by it.

Most of their classmates were accepting of them, while others were weary. After all not too long ago Lila was Akumatized and a certified liar. Whenever they voiced this concern Nathanael shut them down immediately. The urge to protect Lila from harm sparked a back bone in him, much to everyone's surprise, and Ravens amusement.

Some were entirely against it. Seems like both Nathanael and Lila had a bunch of fans, of both girls and guys. No one would openly say it though, but the glares and dirty looks they sent were promptly ignored by both of them. Raven and Rose were both ecstatic over their relationship. Now Raven moved on to help Kim and Alix get together.

However the happiness couldn't last long, as Lila's mother got even more cruel to her. She didn't approve of the relationship, mainly cause Nathanael was a nobody. She non-directly got physical with her, throwing things at her, and cursing her. Finally on Friday night, Lila couldn't take it anymore.

"How dare you talk back to me? I raised you, and gave you life! You will do as I say!" Shouted her mother.

"NO I WON'T! You can't chose who I go out with! I'm not going to break up with him so you can go suck it!" Said Lila.

Her mother snapped, her fist flew out and got Lila upside the head causing her to fall backwards. She then reached out and grabbed her by her hair and yanked her towards her.

"You ungrateful shit! I've had enough of you! I brought you into this world, and I can easily take you out of it," She hissed at Lila.

She then dragged her, screaming and thrashing over in the bathroom, where a tub was filled with water for a pre-prepared bath. She shoved her head under the water; Lila struggled and thrashed, clawing at her mother's arms. She was pulled up and she let out gasps of air, before she was thrust back under.

In the commotion, neither heard the door opening, nor the footsteps approaching the bathroom.

"Die you horrible girl! DIE!" Screamed her mother. Lila began to lose conscience when she was pulled up again and fell onto the floor. She was coughing and hacking with tears running down her face. She heard slams and thumps and looked up with blurry eyes. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Standing there with the most murderous look in his eyes was Nathanael. He was looking at her mother, whom was holding her head and cowering in the corner. All traces of her sweet, and caring Nathanael was gone, she could feel the anger rolling off him in waves.

"Die…? Who are you to say that to her?" He said slowly.

"I'm that girl's mother, I can do what I want with her!" Retorted her mother. Nathanael picked up the glass cup they used to store toothbrushes in and throw it at the wall right by her mothers head.

"You. Are. No. Mother. A mother is supposed to be loving and caring! They are supposed to put their child's need first, and THEY ARE TO NEVER TRY TO KILL THERE OWN CHILD!" Shouted Nathanael causing Lila to flinch at the venom in his voice. She was terrified, she never seen him like this, he was truly angry. "You are a disgrace to all mothers, the lowest of low. LOWER THAN GARBAGE! The only good thing you did to Lila was give birth to her. I don't care if you don't approve of our relationship, cause I love your daughter!"

"Then take her! I don't need this thing anymore! Take her AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Yelled her mother.

"'Thing'? YOU DARE TO-"

"STOP NATH! PLEASE! YOUR SCARING ME!" Yelled Lila as she hugged him from behind.

He stopped and looked at Lila, anger fading from his eyes. Lila was hugging him, shaking and soaked. There were tears falling from her eyes and he saw true fear in them. He turned around and hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry Lila," He whispered. He pulled away and took her hand, pulling her to her feet. Together they left the bathroom where her mother was still cowering. "Go get your stuff, you can stay with us for awhile.''

"H-How did you?"

"You must have pocket dialed me when she first hit you. I answered and heard your screams, and then I heard her trying to drown you. I ran from my house here, kind of glad you don't lock your door during the day." He said as he showed her the call he received on his phone. "I'm so sorry I snapped like that, I must have scared you."

"I-I never saw you like that. Ever," She said.

"Cause I can't get mad at you like I did her. I meant what I said when I told her I loved you, you know." He said with a soft smile. "Now go get some cloths, we can back for the rest later."

She nodded as she headed upstairs, determined t be quick before her mother recovers from the shock. She went up to her room in a daze, gathering some cloths. When she finished she ran down the stairs and jumped in Nathanaels waiting arms.

"Thank you so much Nath," She whispered in his chest. He gave her a small smile and kissed her head.

"You're welcome Lila, now let's head out," He said as he grabbed her bag and together they walked towards his place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After he explained the situation to his parents, they made her some food. While she ate Nathanaels mom told him to go clear a spot for the spare mattress in his room. He went upstairs and sighed when he saw his room. There were papers of drawing thrown everywhere, and cloths lying all over the place.

His room was fairly small, but it was good sized for him. He had a twin bed pressed against the wall, right under his window. His bedding was purple and black, which matched his light purple walls. Next to his bed he had a side table, which held a lava lamp his dad got him for his birthday. There was also an alarm clock, and some anime figurines.

His closet was across from his bed, and had sliding doors, and held his dresser. His desk was n the corner, that had his school things and computer on it. Next to his desk was a 3 bookshelves, each full of manga/anime, school books/old sketch pads, and a mixture of non-fiction and fiction books. On the walls were various drawings he made, some of Marinette, his family, Ladybug and Chat Noir, his friends, and recently the ones of Lila went up.

'No way would I want to bring her up here with my room like this,' he thought as he started cleaning. When he finished he walked downstairs and saw his mother was hugging Lila. He saw Lila shyly hug back and smiled. He went into the living room to give the girls some privacy and saw his dad struggling with the mattress.

"Here let me help dad," He said as he grabbed one side. Together they maneuvered it up the stairs. They set it down and his father looked around the room.

"You know son, just because you have a girl in your room doesn't mean you can engage in any, um, inappropriate actions," Said his dad as Nathanaels face went bright red. "Wait till I'm done son, I know you don't like it but I have to give you this talk. It was your mothers idea. Now I understand that you really care for Lila, but if it is meant to be, you will have plenty of time to take that next step in the relationship.

"Think of the consequences as well. Pregnancy is very common, and so is diseases and other problems. Make sure you know the history of your partners sexual activities. And lastly, use protection, They are fairly cheap, just don't get them at the gas station please, and easy to find. Understand?" He finished. Nathanaels face was bright red and he nodded. "Now then, now that the awkwardness is out of the way, let's go downstairs."

They went downstairs and his parents went to get ready for work while Nathanael brought Lila up to his room. He still couldn't look her in the eyes after what his dad said, and Lila was quiet. She entered his room, and looked around with intrigued eyes. She took in the different drawings and he saw her scowl at the ones of Marinette.

No doubt she was feeling jealous, and he doesn't blame her. he was head over heels in love with Marinette before. Now he isn't though, now his affection is on her. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. She blushed as she turned and leaned into his embrace.

"Thank you Nath," She whispered.

"You're welcome Lila," He replied as they kissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Lila woke up before the alarm, due to a nightmare about her mother, She looked around and recognized this as Nathanaels room. She sighed in relief as she glanced over and saw Nathanael laying with facing her. She took the time to admire him, feeling slightly creepy but not caring.

His hair was pushed back, and his face was relaxed and peaceful. She wondered why she never noticed him before. She then remembered he was just a nobody to her, so she didn't even spare him a glance. She was to attracted to Adrien. She felt guilt flow through her as she thought back to the person she was, the person her mother pushed her to be.

She was very cunning and sly, she hurt people before, hell she plotted against Ladybug and Chat Noir, and almost caused them to lose their powers. Did she really deserve this happiness with Nathanael? She jumped when the alarm went off, falling on her backside with a yelp. Nathanael opened his eyes and gave her a concerned look.

"Uh, I'm okay," She said as she stood up with red cheeks.

Nathanael laughed as she huffed and grabbed some cloths and headed to the bathroom to change. She looked in the mirror and saw she had a red mark on her temple from her mother. She reached in her bag and put on some concealer and brushed her hair in its normal style, succeeding in covering the mark. She stepped out and saw Nathanael was already ready and was looking at his phone. He looked up and smiled at her.

He grabbed her hand as they walked downstairs, and he grabbed a muffin for both her and him. He told her his parents had to go in early. Together they walked towards school, smiling and laughing the whole way.

 **So sorry for the delay! But here is the next chapter will be a fun one~! They will be going on a school field trip, and it's kind of a filler? It will focus on some other relationships and characters, but still have some Lila and Nathanael fluff.**


End file.
